


Exasperate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [193]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exasperate: verb: ig-ZASS-puh-rayt:  to cause irritation or annoyance to</p>
<p>mid 16th century: from Latin exasperat- ‘irritated to anger,’ from the verb exasperare (based on asper ‘rough’).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exasperate

At times, he had to admit, the man who lay sound asleep in his chair, still fully dressed except for the one shoe he had managed to tug off and hurl across the room at him, did have a tendency to exasperate.

"One more piece of toast..."

"The case can wait, you need to sleep, love..."

"Please tell me what I think is in the fridge isn't really there..."

And yet. The way he would catch his eye at a crime scene could turn him inside out; how they fit together on those rare nights when he was convinced to tumble into bed before 6 am; and when they kissed...oh...damn...he wouldn't trade the feeling of absolute peace, of belonging, for anything. 

"John...Johhhhnnnn...come on, love, you don't want to sleep in your clothes, let me help you to bed, yeah?"

"Hmmmm....jus' wanna sleep, leave me 'lone..."

"I'm taking off your shoe, then I'm taking you to bed, you know how stiff your shoulder gets."

"Hmmmppphhhh..."

"Shoe's off, I'm just going to pick you up, and..."

"Jus' five more minutes, Mum? Five more..."

Sherlock managed to get John standing and somehow got him to lean into his side, and he got him to bed, without waking him up. He undressed him to his vest and pants, then stripped himself and tucked around John, snuggling tightly around him.

"I love you, John Watson."

"Luv you, too. Sleep, you need to-"

"Yeah, I know, love."

Sherlock sighed and nuzzled into his partner's hair, losing himself in the scent of the night's chase, the late night Chinese restaurant and beneath all that, his inexpensive shampoo and soap and Earl Grey tea, the scent of home.

And he slept.


End file.
